generalhospitaltwofandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Adair
Dr. Rachel Adair was a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actress History: *Amy Grabow (02/2005-08/2005) Character History: Rachel Adair first appeared sitting on a plane next to Courtney Matthews on a flight to Port Charles, New York from the Bahamas. During the flight, Rachel and Courtney got talking and Courtney revealed that she had been there fighting with her ex-husband Alan "A.J." Quartermaine Jr. A few days later, Rachel showed up on Courtney's doorstep with the news that she killed A.J. for Courtney and in exchange she expected Courtney to kill Rachel's ex-lover, Steven "Steve" Webber. Courtney flatly refused. Rachel then made it clear that Courtney didn't have the option to refuse. To ensure Courtney cooperated, Rachel manufactured evidence that could be used to convict Courtney. She threatened to turn it over to the police if Courtney didn't kill Steven. Things went from bad to worse for Courtney when Rachel took a job at General Hospital and moved in with Courtney. Courtney managed to put off killing Steven and made several attempt to talk some sense into Rachel. Rachel refused to listen and took the drastic step of administering a non-lethal dose of poison to Jax in order to prove to Courtney that she meant business. Eventually it would be revealed that Rachel never murdered A.J. He was still very much alive and Rachel was working with him. Rachel's need for revenge was not as strong as A.J.'s and she decided to come clean to Courtney and fiance Jasper "Jax" Jacks about everything. Unfortunately before she could tell them the truth over lunch at the Metro Court, Sonny's goons opened fire on one of Sonny's rivals and Rachel was shot. She was critically injured and lay in a coma for several weeks. When she woke up, she was immediately charged with A.J.'s murder. She tried to tell everyone that A.J. was not dead, but no one save Courtney would believe Rachel. Courtney happened to be in Rachel's hospital room when she heard A.J.'s voice on Rachel's cell phone. It would later be revealed that A.J.'s faked death had all been an elaborate ruse to draw suspicion away from him as being the mastermind behind the kidnapping of Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr.'s three children Michael Corinthos III, Kristina Davis-Corinthos & Morgan Corinthos. A.J. wanted to cause trouble for Courtney but more importantly he wanted to stage Michael's death so he could take him away and raise his biological son without the risk of anyone looking for A.J. and Michael. Rachel was crushed when she realized that her lover had been using her. She had met A.J. on vacation and been swept off of her feet by him. Rachel was later murdered by Dr. Asher Thomas because to had witnessed him killing A.J. Asher made it look like Rachel had committed suicide and that she had left a note saying that she murdered A.J. Rachel was later cleared some time later. Adair, Rachel Adair, Rachel Adair, Rachel